1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tissue dispenser and more specifically to a disposable moist tissue dispenser which can be used in restaurants, offices, and homes and in particular within bathrooms and washrooms for providing moist tissues.
2. Background
Tissue dispensing devices found in most bathrooms and washrooms include dry tissue rolls. A typical dry tissue roll is attached to a tissue dispenser by sliding the roll onto a spindle within the tissue dispenser. A user dispenses tissues by pulling on a tissue extending from the dry tissue roll which causes the tissue roll to rotate about the spindle thereby unwinding tissues from the dry tissue roll. The cleanliness and comfortability of dry tissues are inferior to moist tissues.
Moist tissues are widely commercialized; however, products are limited in that the moist tissues are packaged in a planar-disposed fashion typically within a box. As such, moist tissues have not been commercialized in a form allowing for attachment to tissue dispensing devices found in most bathrooms and washrooms.
Furthermore, planar-disposed moist tissues are organized in an overlapping fashion. This packaging approach allows a user to pull out a single sheet of moist tissue thereby positioning the next piece within an outlet along the dispenser. A limitation of this packaging approach is that each sheet must be individually pulled from the dispenser. This functionality does not allow a user to quickly, easily, and conveniently dispense multiple sheets via a single, continuous pulling motion. Also, present dispenser designs require a sheet of moist tissue to partially extend from the outlet of the dispenser exposing the sheet to contaminants adjacent to the dispenser and allowing for evaporation of liquid from the exposed sheet, as well as others sheets within the dispenser.
Accordingly, what is required is a disposable moist tissue dispenser capable of quickly, easily, and conveniently dispensing moist tissues via a continuous pulling motion.